


Об особенностях демонического гардероба

by Brian J Christopher (ikudou)



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Post-Devil May Cry 5, body worship (kinda)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikudou/pseuds/Brian%20J%20Christopher
Summary: Данте жалуется на очередную прореху в плаще. Вергилий указывает на то, что он мог бы привести свою одежду в первозданный вид при помощи демонической силы. Данте лишь отмахивается:– Не знаю, как вы с Триш это терпите, но я чувствую себя голым без настоящей одежды.
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 33





	Об особенностях демонического гардероба

Данте ведет. Текущий счет: сто сорок три – сто сорок два. Данте сбился после шестьдесят второго раунда, а Вергилий продолжает считать и не собирается прекращать до тех пор, пока они здесь. Когда они вернутся в человеческий мир, можно будет подытожить эту главу и открыть следующую, но никак не раньше.

Данте пропускает удар и ругается, падая на окровавленную белую траву. Его движения прибавили в изяществе, несмотря на впечатляющую физическую мощь давно повзрослевшего тела. Вергилий убирает Ямато в ножны и шагает ближе, протягивает руку; Данте щурится, склоняет голову на бок, выдавая удивление, но потом насмешливо улыбается и перехватывает его ладонь пальцами, позволяет помочь себе подняться.

– Ничья, – объявляет Вергилий.

– Уверен?

– Абсолютно. Считай внимательнее.

Данте смеется, откидывая со лба спутанную прядь волос. Вергилий запоминает тепло его ладони сквозь потертую перчатку. Данте излучает удовлетворение, несмотря на проигрыш: его спокойствие будоражит и умиротворяет одновременно. Хочется бросить ему новый вызов немедленно, и при этом – остаться так ненадолго, глядя в веселые глаза. Ничто так не мотивировало Вергилия, как решимость Данте драться до конца, до самой смерти; Данте не обязательно знать, что в его собственные планы смерть не входила никогда. Тем не менее, он благодарен Неро за то, что теперь они снова могут просто играть. Оказывается, Вергилию вполне достаточно и этого. Впрочем, Данте не оставляет его неудовлетворенным, даже когда на кону стоит лишь сиюминутная гордость.

Данте не способен подолгу молчать. Он жалуется на очередную прореху в плаще, грозится превратить плащ Вергилия в куртку во время следующего раунда. Вергилий милостиво разрешает ему попробовать и в шестой раз указывает на то, что он мог бы привести свою одежду в первозданный вид при помощи демонической силы. Данте лишь отмахивается:

– Не знаю, как вы с Триш это терпите, но я чувствую себя голым без настоящей одежды.

А вот подобный аргумент он озвучивает впервые. Любопытно.

– В демонической форме ты тоже чувствуешь себя голым? – интересуется Вергилий.

Данте забавно сводит брови, задумываясь.

– Не, это по-другому. Мне кажется, у демонов вообще нет понятия «голый».

Как ни странно, Вергилий понимает, что он имеет в виду. В последний раз он был по-настоящему обнажен, будучи в человеческом теле. Он рано научился использовать свою силу и сейчас в принципе не ощущает то, что окружающими воспринимается как одежда, как нечто, отдельное от плоти. В противном случае, вероятно, он бы выглядел несколько иначе после воссоединения демонической и человеческой части себя.

Возникает мимолетное желание избавиться от плаща, жилета и брюк, проверить, прав ли Данте. Вместо этого Вергилий закрывает глаза и концентрируется на секунду.

– Эй, ты чего творишь, придурок? – возмущенно-веселый выкрик Данте заставляет улыбнуться. Вергилий касается левого рукава, пробует плотную темно-красную кожу: она ничем не отличается на ощупь от его собственной одежды, несмотря на разную внешне фактуру ткани.

– Провожу эксперимент, – поясняет он и снимает плащ, аккуратно расправляет его, убеждается, что удалось повторить в точности все детали. Разумеется, ему удалось. – Примерь.

Данте замирает на три секунды с глупым выражением лица, но потом в одно движение сбрасывает грязный драный плащ в траву и нагло тянет руки к «подарку». Ощупывает его, сминает, дергает молнию, проверяя, работает ли она. Вергилий почти оскорблен его недоверием.

Это ощущается странно. Как будто Данте с любопытством трогает его плечи, спину, грудь, живот. У него сильные шустрые пальцы, ловкие, теплые. Когда он наконец просовывает руки в рукава и одергивает полы плаща, словно наполняя своим телом все изгибы ткани, по телу Вергилия пробегают мурашки.

– Чувствуешь себя голым? – спрашивает он, чтобы отвлечься.

– Ммм, – Данте поправляет воротник, играет с застежками, скользит ладонями от груди вниз, поводит плечами. – Знаешь, кажется, он мне слегка тесноват.

– Не может такого быть.

Данте встречает категоричное замечание отвратительно самодовольной ухмылкой.

– Ты не ответил, – напоминает Вергилий, начиная раздражаться.

Данте по-прежнему ухмыляется, но все-таки решает не нарываться на меч сразу:

– Не чувствую. Но портной из тебя все равно не очень. Знаешь, сколько денег я выложил за эту детку? – он трогает носком ботинка бесформенную рухлядь, бывшую когда-то плащом. – Натуральная кожа, братишка. Стильно, и сшито на совесть. А у тебя вышло...

– Что? – рука сама собой опускается на рукоять Ямато. Данте хихикает, заметив жест.

– Ну... Технически тоже натуральная кожа, не придерешься.

Вергилий стоически вздыхает, стараясь игнорировать тепло, разливающееся по плечам.

– Я же сказал. Это был эксперимент. Если не нравится, верни.

Данте нарочито медленно пожимает плечами.

– На пару раундов сойдет. Проверим демоническое шмотье на прочность. Что там у нас, ничья?

Ощущение тепла не уходит. Это отвлекает. Что ж, тем слаще будет победа, особенно если Данте не осознает свое небольшое преимущество в этот раз.

– Ничья. Но это ненадолго.

Данте призывает свой меч и принимает боевую стойку. Издевательски манит рукой:

– Поехали.

Вергилий побеждает. Не без труда, вынужден признать, но все-таки заставляет Данте отступить хитростью: в последний момент поддевает лезвием Ямато его старый плащ и бросает прямо Данте в лицо, под удар занесенного над головой меча. Демоническое лезвие, пульсирующее силой, рассекает ткань надвое, однако мимолетной задержки достаточно, чтобы приставить Ямато к груди Данте, как только тот опускает меч.

– Ну вот, теперь я не смогу переодеться обратно, даже если захочу, – мгновенно жалуется Данте. – Ты нарочно, да?

Вергилию действительно не понравилось бы, если бы Данте предпочел пришедшую в полную негодность вещь его подарку. К тому же он начал привыкать к новому чувству, и оно... приятно. Не настолько компрометирует в битве, как он опасался.

– Нет. Я всего лишь использовал подручные средства, чтобы победить. Вполне приемлемая тактика, не находишь?

Данте качает головой со смешком и будто бы невзначай проводит пальцем по застежке плаща. А потом вдруг говорит:

– Я бы рубашку сменил перед новым раундом. Что скажешь?


End file.
